


Lazarus Bruises

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, BABY IS BACK, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Supernatural - Freeform, YUUUSSSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: We are given everything we've wanted for YEARS





	Lazarus Bruises

            It was a burning that never stopped, his grace, subdued, kept under lock. The chains and drained grace made this possible. He’d forgotten the days, how many, years? Maybe. His head hurt. His wrists hurt. His heart hurt.

            His only contact was the now and again loud slamming of the peek into his cell. Slide and snap. That was it. Time passed slowly, too slowly, it ached in all the wrong places. He didn’t need food. He didn’t need water. But he ached. Touch. Human touch.

 _His_ human touch.

            They’d sewn his mouth shut, how fitting, Loki, a person he was not, had suffered the same fate. What could he possibly say? There were no spells to speak, nothing, it wasn’t as if he were actually the Trickster God.

            The chains on his wrists subdued his powers. Almost entirely, giving him a human existence. The starving and lack of water was damn near unbearable. Once more the slit of his prison slid back with an ominous ‘click’. He wasn’t allowed to lay, so he only drew his knees to his chest, desperately gasping bits of air through his nose.

            The threads sewing his lips shut hurt. More than he thought possible which led him to believe they were meant to be that way. It had been so long since he had eaten or drank anything, and given his human status this was imperative. He didn’t’ remember when he’d been brought back to life. All he knew was that he’d been imprisoned immediately.

            There was a loud scuffle in the hallway, grunting and dying, he didn’t care as he tried to find sleep.

            Sam was the first person on his mind. Tall, soft, flawed, but perfect Sam. His eyes burned, felt scorching, and then he heard a voice.

            “Gabe?”

            The chains clinked and rattled at his waist, his lips moved to answer but he was denied.

            “Fuck, Dean, oh my God, get in here now,” and Chuck help him it was Sam.

            Sam Winchester.

            A sob left his throat, muddled by the threads sealing his lips, “Gabriel,” Sam began, “Oh God,” he said again, “They sewed your mouth shut?”

            He was crying and it was making it far too hard to breathe, but then he found himself in Sam’s perfect embrace. He pressed his forehead to his broad shoulder, trying like hell to take a breath.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay, breathe, we’re gonna get you out of this, we’re gonna get you out of here,” Sam assured. His arms were around him like a buffer to anything that might harm him.

            “They sewed his mouth shut?” Dean was asking, and then there was Cas.

            Castiel was on one knee, “Let me,” he near whispered. His fingers wavered over his ruined lips and removed the stitches, “Brother.”

            Gabriel gasped, long and loud, coughing roughly, in said cough, blood was in its wake. He slumped to the concrete floor, the iron taste on his tongue.

            “Gabe,” Sam’s voice was breaking through, “Come on, breathe, breathe,” he was coaxing with fervor, a hand on his chest and patting.

            He flexed his lips, a new freedom he hadn’t had in years, he didn’t know, “Sam?”

            “Yeah,” Sam smirked, cupping his face with both hands, “Breathe with me, come on, breathe.”

            “I can’t,” he sobbed without meaning too, “No, no, no,”

            Sam held tight, both hands cradling him so gentle like, “You’re safe, no one is gonna hurt you. You and me. Just you and me.”

            “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, clinging to the hands at his face, “I was in the empty and then he was bringing me out and I didn’t want to go. Sammy, oh this isn’t real is it? None of this is real.”

            “It is real,” Sam said, kissing his brow, “It’s all real. Stay with me.”

            “This is Gabriel, it is of no trickery” Castiel’s voice arrived, “This is sick. He’s been kept in a state of limbo all these years. So many years. His grace is weakened.”

            “We’re gonna go home you’re okay,” Sam supplied, “Just rest. You’re gonna need some rest.”

            “My mouth hurts,” Gabe murmured, eyes burning, “Everything hurts.”

            “That’s okay,” Sam said, a damp cloth was being dapped over his wounds, drawing away the blood and hurt.         

            “You’re not going to go away?” Gabe gasped, as the cloth grabbed at a particular wound, it snagged as he flinched.

            “No, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere, close your eyes and sleep. You’re out of that place. I’m gonna take care of you. They won’t ever hurt you again.” Sam said.

            “How can you promise that?” Gabe laughed to hide a sob, “They’ll always come for me. They want me to stop Lucifer. I can’t , Sammy I can’t. He’s done…so much and I can’t. I can’t stop it how can I convince them that I can’t do it. I just wanna sleep after all this time I just wanna sleep.”

            “Shhhh,” Sam soothed, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, “It’s okay, no one expects you to do anything. Rest, close your eyes. Close your eyes?”

            “Sam,” Gabriel sobbed, “I didn’t wanna leave you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything. I just wanna…I don’t know what I want…”

Sam held him close, peppering kisses into his hair, “Gabe, breathe, it’s okay, shhhh,” Sam hummed, “What did they do to you? Where have you been all these years?”

            “I don’t know,” Gabriel sobbed, “I just know I don’t wanna be here I’m scared. I don’t wanna be a part of this. I just…please help me….”

            Sam held the other man close, stroking his hand up and down his back and kissing his brow, “Gabe it’s okay, shhhh, breath, you’re okay. Everything will be okay, we got you out. You’re out. You’re here with me. Breathe, take a deep breath, you’re here with me.”

            “It’s been so long,” Gabriel sobbed, “Since I’ve had touch, I feel like it might be a trick kiddo.”

            Sam pulled him closer, “It’s not,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek, “We’re here, both of us, breathe.”

            “You feel so good and I don’t deserve it.” he cried, clinging to his human, arms both looping around his waist.

            Sam sighed, it was an audible sound, “Gabriel, breathe, we’re here, we got you out.” he said as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, “Breathe,” he said again, “You’re safe, with me, no one is gonna touch you.”

                                   

            Gabe awoke to the rare softness of a mattress, no pain, and he was confused, and then there was Sam. Sammy. Samuel. Always there and he didn’t know why he was allowed such a thing. He wasn't even aware when they'd arrived at a motel.

            “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Sam provided, “Come on,” and he led him into a tub. There he didn’t acknowledge his nakedness simply washed him, soap over his skin and shampoo through his hair. He nearly sobbed as Sam worked soap through his hair.

            “Sammy,” he cried, forehead to his knees, “I can’t.”

            “What?” Sam asked, “What can you can’t? It’s okay, breathe for me please.”

            Gabriel slumped against the firm chest of Sam Winchester once they were out of water, he couldn’t help it.

            “I’m so tired,” he sobbed, arms looping uselessly around Sam’s waist.

            “It’s okay,” Sam murmured, lips brushing against his brow, “It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m right here.”

            “Don’t go, please,” Gabriel sobbed, his years of archangel pride crumbling, “I need you here.”

            “And I’ll be here,” Sam provided, “You’re safe, totally safe, close your eyes. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

            “I’m sorry,” Gabe gasped, “Everything I did…”

            Sam cut him off, “No, you’re okay. Go to sleep I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

            Gabriel felt apprehension, it was like a beacon, but Sam’s soft, perfect words subdued him, “Sammy…”

            “No one will hurt you,” Sam repeated, “Sleep, everything is so fucked up right now but I want you to know that you’re safe. No one is gonna hurt you.”

            Gabriel hated that he was crying so viciously but he was, “I don’t wanna go back, Sammy, please.” his cries were brutal, and hurt his chest with each punch, “I don’t wanna go back, I wanna be with you. Please, please, please.”

            Sam’s arms were wrapped firmly around the archangel’s frame, “No one is taking you from me. Breathe, sweetheart, breathe. You’re with me. Always with me. We’ll figure this out, but you won’t be a tool.”

            Gabriel felt himself being perfectly wrapped up in Sam’s arms, all warmth and protection, he buried his face in the nape of his neck, “Sammy,” he cried, “I can’t do this anymore, please.” he sobbed, “Please, please, please. Get me out of here.”  
            “Gabe, close your eyes,” he said with a determination that was calming, “I’m right here and now one is gonna hurt you.”

            Gabe bit his bottom lip, damn near bloody, but then was nodding, clinging close, “Don’t let me go.”

            “Not gonna,” Sam replied, emphasizing with a kiss, “Never.”

                       

            It was a blur but suddenly they were in the bunker. Cas and Dean said nothing as Sam carried Gabriel into his room. Sam wrapped him up in multiple blankets, ignoring what his logical mind wanted to say.

            “You’re safe here,” Sam said again, never breaking physical contact, wrapping his arms around the angel.

            Gabriel shimmied in between their space, burying his face beneath Sam’s neck and crying, “I never thought I’d make it out of there.”

            “Shhh,” Sam soothed, “It’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay.”

            “Sammy,” he murmured, “I’m…I’m not the same…”

            “Years of torture will do that I get it,” Sam offered, situating the blankets better around his frame.

            He burrowed further, arms locking around Sam’s waist, “I hate this. What happened to me?”       

            “It’s okay,” Sam stopped any and all conversation, “This is you and it’s okay. I’ve got you. No one can hurt you anymore.”

            “Sammy,” Gabe sobbed, “You can’t promise that.”

            “Yes, I fucking can,” Sam snapped, “Close your eyes. You’re safe. everything will be okay. So help me God.”

            Everything seemed so impossible, his mind aching and hurting, but with Sam’s soft touch and encouraging words he thought it might all be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh PLEASE give reviews


End file.
